


Finding Your Way

by starr_girl



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_girl/pseuds/starr_girl
Summary: This takes place after the end of season two when James' mum goes back to London without him only she didn't intend on taking him with.
Relationships: James Maguire/Erin Quinn
Kudos: 30





	1. Where's my mum?

Erin woke up to the sound of rocks hitting her window, bleary eyed she got up to investigate. Opening up her window she yells down "Who the fuck is throwing stones at this hour?" James giggles, appearing drunk, "Erin! Erin let me up! I want to talk to you!" Confused, Erin goes downstairs to let him up, praying she doesn't wake anyone trying to sneak a drunken James upstairs. When they get upstairs and into her room he collapses on her bed. 

"Why in the hell are you drunk James? And why'd you come here?" demanded Erin.  
"Why'd she leave? Why'd my mum leave me? Doesn't she want me?" James started to cry, struggling to take off his shoes.  
Erin pulled of his shoes and managed to get him laying down, holding him and petting his hair, shushing him. Erin is dumbfounded as to why he came here, sure they're friends but Michelle is his cousin and in the same house. Why'd he walk all the way here? He just continued to sob into her chest, making unintelligible noises every once in a while. Eventually he falls asleep, so Erin tries to extricate herself so she can take off his jeans and replace them with a pair of pajama pants that were way to big on her. "Damn, he is conked out," Erin thought to herself. As she turned to go find more blankets so she could sleep on the floor, James stirred, "I love you Erin." This drunken proclamation took her by surprise, she stammers back "I-I love you too James." She manages to find some extra blankets and a pillow, not an easy feat with seven people under one roof. She makes a comfy bed on the floor of her room, when James gets up.

"Where are you off to James?" Erin inquires  
"Gotta pee" James slurs  
She settles into the floor and tries to fall asleep, but when James comes back from the bathroom, instead of collapsing back onto her bed he settles in next to her. Erin chalks this up to him being drunk and just goes with it, soon they both drift off to sleep.

"What in the hell is going on here" Mary demands  
James sits up and groans, "Mary not so loud please?  
"I'll be however loud I damn well please! Now what the hell are you doing sleeping with my daughter?"  
Erin rushes her mother into the hallway, and give her a recap of the previous night, trying desperately to keep the rest of her family out of this. Erin's mum sighs, and says "Well get him back into his own clothes and come down for breakfast. And don't think I'm letting you off the hook missy, I'm just waiting till I discuss this with Deidre." Erin goes back to her room, leans against the door and groans. James is still laying on the floor holding his head. "Why'd I have to drink?" Erin laughs at his misfortune and tells him to get back into his jeans so they can go downstairs.

"You said you loved me last night James." Erin said softly  
"Yeah, so? I meant it." A very hungover James mumbles  
Erin blushes and turns around so he can change. They head downstairs while the rest of the family is already at the table. "What's he doing here?" Orla demands. Mary shushes her and puts a plate of bacon on the table. They all eat in silence, everyone staring at James and Erin. After everyone is done eating and it's all cleaned up, Erin and James try to make a quick getaway, but Mary is quicker, telling them to get there asses back there. Just then the doorbell rings. 

Mary gets the door and welcomes Deidre in.  
"Now what in God's name were you two doing last night? James?" Deidre demands angrily  
James quickly states "We didn't do anything, honest. I got upset about mum leaving and got drunk. I came over to Erin's cause she's my friend. I promise."  
"And why should we believe you?" Mary chimes in  
"Mammy it's the truth, I swear, I swear on Dolly." Erin panics  
They all look to the picture of Dolly Parton hanging in the living room. Mary nods, now believing her child, looking expectantly at James, who quickly does the same. Deidre looks between the two teens and says "Well I should be going now, I have a shift at the hospital. You better be home when I get home tonight James." James nods, and when Mary goes to do the laundry they both quickly run upstairs back to Erin's room.


	2. Clare Help!

Finding themselves back in the safety of Erin's room they quickly push a door under the knob to prevent unwanted company. Erin sits down cross legged on her bed, while James stands about awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. Erin tells him to sit down, slightly exasperated with the fact he was reluctant to sit down but didn't think twice about sleeping with her on the floor the previous night.  
"So," says Erin  
"So," says James  
"What was last night all about James? Showing up drunk? Crying into me? Telling me you love me? That's not like you."  
"I just couldn't deal with it Erin. She walks in and out of my life like I'm just a revolving door, like I don't matter. I just couldn't take it anymore. She doesn't care about me, she never has, and leaving me here in Derry with Aunt Deidre, again, I just couldn't take it. She makes me feel like I don't matter." James blurts out.  
"You do matter though James. You matter to me." Erin whispers, "But why tell me you love me? I'm your friend, you don't say that to your friends for no reasons." she continues.  
James shrugs, "Maybe I don't want to be just friends Erin."  
Taken aback slightly, Erin doesn't know what to say. "I should be going Erin, Deidre might just kill me if I'm not home tonight." James smiled, "See ya Erin." Erin didn't want him to leave though. Without thinking, she leans forward and kisses him, and not like John Paul had kissed her at Carrie's party, but a real kiss. James kisses her back before pulling away, "I'll talk to you later Erin." He says as he stand up to leave, "Promise." He declares opening the door.

After James left, Erin calls Clare to come over. She needed to make sense of what just happened and she can't ask Michelle, and Orla wouldn't be any help. For fucks sake she brought Grandpa Joe to prom, she hasn't got a clue about boys. Mary opens the door to Clare and tells her to head on up. "Alright Erin, why am I here? You were right panicked on the phone." Clare demands as she enters the room. Covering her face with her hands Erin mumbles "I kissed James." Clare, looking shocked, sputters "What do you mean 'you kissed James'? You can't kiss James! He's Michelle's cousin for Gods sake." Clare plops down on the bed in shock.

Erin can't help but smiling, she never understood why Michelle hated James so much. Sure he was English, but he is so kind, he stopped his Doctor Who convention to take her to the prom when John Paul stood her up. He didn't even think twice, and he would've done it for any one of the girls. She remembered the first time she saw him, how cute he was with his curly hair. He actually looked quite a bit like Michelle, those green eyes and curly hair; though she'd never actually say that to Michelle.

Sitting up, Erin uncovers her face, smiling, thinking about kissing James. "I know, but..." And she recounts the previous night for Clare. Taken aback Clare just stares at her friend. "He told you he loved you?" Clare asked, Erin nodded, smiling. "Besides Clare, you're one to talk you fought a wain yesterday." "She had it coming!"

"So where were you all night dickhead?" Michelle harps on him as soon as he walks in the door.  
"None of your business Michelle." James snaps back.  
"It is too my fucking business, what with mammy tearing me a new one on why you weren't home and where you were, so tell me. I deserve that much for trying to cover for you last night."  
James just ignores his cousin and does to his room, Michelle barging in after him, noticing the unmistakable hungover walk of shame. "What's her name then?" Puzzled James turns around, "What's whose name?"  
"The girl you were out all night with, dickhead."  
"I-I wasn't with a girl!" James accidentally tips his hand here, now she knows for certain.  
Piecing it together herself, what with Deidre rushing off to Erin's this early in the morning and not too long after her cousin comes home. "You were with Erin? What the hell James you creep!"  
"It wasn't like that Michelle! I love her! And she loves me! She said so." He blurts out defensively.  
Her eyes widen in shock, she slaps him and stalks out of the room in disbelief. Her own cousin and her best friend shagged! Hurriedly James rushes out after her to explain, he doesn't want any more abuse from his cousin than usual. He recounts the night, how he got drunk, showed up and told her he loved her, putting extra emphasize on how nothing happened. He conveniently left out the part about how Erin kissed him though, not wanting to get hit again.


End file.
